


A Collection of Prompts and Drabbles

by KaiatheSlasherGal



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Dancing, Emotions, Fluff, Hickeys, How They Met, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Multi, NSFW, S/O helping on a kill, head canons, oral sex hc, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiatheSlasherGal/pseuds/KaiatheSlasherGal
Summary: I'm  going to put any of my asks/drabbles from my Tumblr in this story!





	1. Jealousy (BillyxReaderxStu)

Some days you really regretted taking a position on the student council; today was one of those days. Being one of the more responsible members, Principal Himbry called on you quite often for help. In fact, you spent so much time at his beck and call that really made you question his motives for having you around sometimes. If it wasn’t the only extracurricular activity on your college applications, you’d just leave the council entirely and tell them to screw off.

You never knew what the principal would ask you to do from day to day. He had you help with planning for holidays and celebrations, tutoring other students, and showing around new transfer students. Today was tutoring.

It usually wasn’t the worst task in the world, especially with the nicer students, but Himbry had specifically requested you do it now- during lunch- instead of letting you do it tomorrow morning as it had been scheduled. Something about Andy now having football practice before the game. So not only did you have to miss lunch, you had to miss the only break during school that you got to spend with your boyfriends. Worse even, you hadn’t gotten to warn them ahead of time. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too upset. Billy and Stu wouldn’t be angry with you over the situation of course, they were too sweet to you for that, but their disappointment was worse than their anger. 

“Hey, Kairi,” Andy called, snapping his fingers in front of your eyes.

“Eh? Wha- Oh sorry!” you quickly apologized, cheeks heating in embarrassment, “I must be more tired than I thought.”

He grinned brightly and waved off your apology with a chuckle.

“No big, dude. I get it. Sorry we had to change to today so suddenly. Coach is adamant that we get more practice in before the biggest game of the year,” Andy sighed.

Patting his hand easily, you gave him a warm smile. It wasn’t his fault you guys were stuck here in the library. Hell, he probably wanted to be out with his friends as much as you did. 

“No need to apologize. That’s a lot of pressure. I’m sure you guys will do great though,” you assured him, “Let’s get through these last two problems and we’ll be golden. Might even have a few minutes left to snag some food.”

With a grateful smile, he nodded and hunched back over his paper. 

“I dunno why I can’t get this shit when Mrs. Pembrook explains it,” he muttered.

“Sometimes you just need the one on one and silence to let things sink in,” you replied.

He really wasn’t dumb, as most people assumed. He was battling ADD and couldn’t focus unless there was someone to constantly redirect him; Not that you were much help in that today. 

“So,” he paused with a big sigh then read off, “Carlos has taken an initial dose of a prescription medication. The relationship between the elapsed time in hours since he took his first dose and the amount of medication in milligrams in his blood stream is modeled by the following function”

You watched him closely work out the problem into steps, unable to help but feel a spark of pride and accomplishment as he slowly but surely made his way through the entire equation. When he jotted down the correct answer and looked up at you in questioning, you couldn’t stop a grin from crossing your face.

“Yes! Yes that’s it! You’ve so got this!” you cheered. 

His cheeks darkened but there was an obvious glint of happiness in his eyes as he leaned back and pumped his fists.

“Only cause I’ve got the best tutor!” he replied.

“Okay, okay, one more. Let’s do this!” you encouraged him.

Once more he went through the word problem and sorted the equation out, step by step, until the right answer was written below.

“Mr. Andrew, I think my work here is done,” you giggled, reaching out for a well-placed high-five that made you palm ache.

“You’re the best, Kairi. Seriously, I can’t thank you enough. I feel like I might actually pass the final test,” he said sincerely.

You copied his earlier motion and waved off the thanks.

“Can’t wait to hear how you rocked it,” you replied. 

“Alright, grub time!”

The two of you started cleaning up the papers and books and were almost finished when a call of your name caught your attention. Your head snapped up and you were greeted to the sight of your boyfriends marching to the table.

“Stu, Billy!” 

Without much thought, you launched at them happily, grinning as Stu caught you a few inches from the floor.

“Hey babe,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your cheek as you wrapped him up in a tight hug. 

“What are you two doing in here?” Billy asked coolly.

Looking over, you found his arms crossed and a blank expression across his face. You let out a sigh and wiggled from Stu’s arms to tug Billy into a chaste kiss. Even that couldn’t make his obvious irritation go away. 

“Oh hey Loomis, Macher,” Andy commented as he joined your trio before turning to you, “Thanks again, Kairi. See you at the game tomorrow?”

“You know it,” you replied, offering him a fist bump, “Kick some ass in the test tomorrow.”

Before he could touch his hand to yours, you were drawn back into the protective arms of your boys. For a moment you couldn’t figure out why until you felt the tenseness in their bodies. They were… jealous?

“Uh, yeah, anyway,” Andy muttered, “Catch you later, Kairi.”

The awkwardness was thick in the air as Stu sharply added, “Yeah, WE’LL see ya later dude.”

Yup. There was no denying that obvious message. Andy made a silent retreat quickly and you couldn’t blame him. You let out a little sigh and slumped against Billy, grinning despite the situation.

“What the fuck were you doing here with him? We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Thought maybe you were hurt or sick,” Billy grunted as he promptly turned to face you. 

Stu mimicked his motions and both stood before you with stern expressions. Ugh, there came the ache of unnecessary guilt.

“I’m sorry. Himbry told me that I had to do our last tutoring session during lunch instead of tomorrow. I got called out of my last class so I didn’t have a chance to see you and tell you,” you explained.

Pouting slightly, you reached up and cupped a jaw in each hand, having to rise on tiptoes slightly to reach Stu. 

“There’s no reason to be jealous, you know? He’s a nice guy but he’s got nothing on either of you,” you added, hoping to get through to them. 

Finally Stu wilted, a whoosh of air escaping his mouth before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“It’s not like we don’t trust you, babe. It’s the jerkwads we’re worried about,” he muttered.

“He didn’t try anything, did he?” Billy asked shortly.

“What? No, of course n-”

Your remaining words were muffled by his heated kiss. A wave of bliss ran down your being as you leaned into him, soaking up the passionate embrace.

Not to be outdone, Stu swept you hair aside and started kissing along you neck. His teeth found purchase hard in the bare flesh of your exposed shoulder. For a moment, you were panicked the librarian would catch you until you remembered she was out for lunch like the rest of the student body; upon the realization, you let out a soft moan and let the tension out of your body,

“Ah! Oh f-”

Your curse was cut off by a whimper as Billy copied a stinging bite on the other side. Everything seemed to float away, aside from pleasure and pain, as you melted between them. The burning grew almost unbearable and you knees weakened, urging you to give in and pat at them frantically. 

With a pop, Stu pulled back first, and then Billy. Breathless and burning up, you swayed on your feet between them. Your shorter lover simply grinned at the faux glare you sent his way.

“What the hell was that for?” you demanded, albeit sounding more dazed than angry.

“Just wanted to remind others to stay away from our girl,” he replied.

He extended his hand and brushed a thumb softly along the freshly bitten flesh and you nearly dropped. Stu thankfully caught you. His giggle made butterflies storm your belly as you relaxed against him.

“I’m gonna get in trouble for these if they bruise,” you commented dryly.

“If anyone here says anything, you tell me and I’ll handle it,” Billy retorted seriously.

Swallowing thickly, you nodded in agreement and stood up to finally regain your footing. You were about to joke about needing a bandage for the wounds when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. There was a heavy, collective sigh between the three of you immediately. 

“Come on, we’ll help you carry your stuff back to your locker,” Stu said, leaving your side to scoop up your books from the table.

“I can easily carry those. You’re just looking for an excuse to be your paranoid, protective selves,” you teased.

“Damn right we are.”


	2. General fluffy HCs about poly Billy and Stu

-They’re pretty damn great on their own but together? They put all others to shame.

-You’ll never have to question how much you’re loved.

-Stu is ALL about the PDA; Arm around your waist, hands on your ass, kissing you like he hasn’t seen you in years between every class. He’s just so fucking proud to be one of the lucky two to have your heart.

-If that isn’t your thing, you might have to remind him on occasion. It’s not that he’s doing it on purpose. It really is just his natural reaction.

-Billy is more subtle about it, but there’s no denying he feels just the same way. He’s more comfortable with a casual handhold or an arm over your shoulder.

-That’s not to say he won’t flex on a bitch if they’re making heart eyes in your direction. He WILL stake his claim if necessary. 

-Movie nights are quite common. If horror movies are your thing, babe you’re in luck! If not, they’re all about tossing in some of your favorites between theirs. Sharing and equality are a big thing in your poly trio.

-If you’ve had a bad day or are just feeling down, expect all the pampering you can handle.

-Stu practically confines you to the couch or the bed, cuddling you as much as you can handle while trying to make you laugh with his corny jokes.

-Although Billy isn’t the biggest cuddler in the world, he’s right by your side as well when he knows you need it. He’s also the one to be the first to offer to get you candy or your favorite comfort foods to help out.

-Your bad day was caused by some asshole at school or work? Who was it again? Don’t worry why. They just wanna talk to them. 

-Sick days are almost bearable with those two. One of them, if not both, is constantly with you. You’ll have medicine exactly on the dot when it’s due and all the tissues, soup, and pillows in the house at your bedside. 

-Yeah, okay, they might be a little overbearing at times; It’s only because they love you so much. Their hearts are in the right place when it concerns you.


	3. HC's for Billy and Stu dancing with their s/o

-Club dancing is probably the easiest for all three of you to dance together.

-Bring on the gorgeous man sandwich!

-This is probably the one time where Billy isn’t too worried about PDA. Literally everyone is hanging onto each other in here, plus the fact it’s dark helps loosen him up.

-Hands are everywhere and it’s almost more like clothes-on fucking than dancing if you’re being honest.

-Stu sometimes gets a little out of hand and you’ll have to reign him back in before he gets lost in the crowd. His excitement is catching and adorable.

-There’s no denying he thrives on the party vibe.

-On the other hand, Billy is glued to you the entire time. A chance to get a little risque in public and it not be frowned upon? Hell yeah!

-Plus, in Stu’s words, one of them has to keep an eye on you at all times so they don’t have to smack a bitch for taking liberties with you.

-At home, Stu is definitely the one to just grab you and start leading you around the kitchen at random, humming his own little tune whilst twirling you. The linoleum floor becomes a ballroom under his direction.

-He’s not the best dancer, nor the worst, but what he lacks in skill, he makes up with enthusiasm.

-His moves are fun and light, and never fail to make you breathless with excitement. It’s like he creates your own little world; just between the two of you.

-You’ll have to be the one to keep an eye out though. He doesn’t exactly think ahead when he dips you back.

-He makes it up to you with plenty of kisses and snuggles when it happens.

-When he’s had a great day or a kill goes all according to plan, Billy had been known to sneak up on you and break out a few moves himself.

-Of course, this is done without anyone else seeing. Even Stu has rarely seen Billy actually dance.

-He doesn’t show it off often but he’s got some damn good rhythm. Of course, that didn’t really surprise you when you found out considering how he’s generally quite graceful.

-The first time he broke out some ‘Dirty Dancing’ moves on you, though, was one of the most memorable nights of your relationship with him.


	4. HC's for poly Billy and Stu where S/O wants to come along for/help out with one of their kills

-At first, they're vehemently against it. You’re one of the kindest people they know. Why the hell would you want to do that?!

-Not just no, but HELL no.

-You’ll definitely have to sweeten them up to the idea.

-Between buttering them up with extra love and adding your input to their plans, eventually, you can whittle them down.

-You definitely have to work for it though. Put in the time and the effort to get properly trained because they’ll never forgive themselves if something goes wrong during the hunt.

-They take turns training you in case you get stuck in a tough situation.

-Stu takes it really easy on you while Billy straight up kicks your ass so you get a taste of just how hard it will be to win them over. He’d rather show you tough love now in a controlled setting than allow anyone to ever actually hurt you.

-At first, you’re brought along just as the phone person. You have great linguistic skills and Billy trusts you to stick to the plan- to stay back and safe this time- while the two of them do the actual dirty work.

-If you concede from helping afterward, they won’t see you any differently for it. They know it’s not for everyone and they adore you that much more already for even trying to help them.

-If you make it through your first trial and want to keep on, through all the blood and guts and torrential emotions, they’ll begin to finally take you seriously about it.

-For your first actual kill, they want your full input in the victim and the plan. Maybe someone who hurt you in the past or did you dirty somehow.

-They still do the majority of the work, breaking in and getting the person captured before you’re allowed to enter and take part.

-The killing, though, that’s all for you baby.

-You make it as quick or as bloody as you like. No matter how you do it, they’re over the moon with your performance.

-Don’t be surprised if you’re dragged into a quickie right then and there with the body still bleeding out next to you.

-Seeing you indulge in the darker side of their passions will no doubt light an unquenchable fire.

-Stu is so fucking proud of you for going through with it. He wants to praise you and show you just how damn happy he is!

-He’s always an incredible giving lover but this time he focuses solely on making you explode for him. You’ve more than earned that.

-Billy is proud too, but the thrill of the kill- of seeing you be so fucking powerful- is the main thought dominating his brain.

-Expect some rough, dirty, world-shattering sex that you’ll never forget.

-From that moment on, they’ll make you a part of every kill you want in on. There’s a strength in numbers after all!


	5. NSFW HC's about Stu and his Iconic tongue

Oooh fuck yes.   
...  
-He's got the tongue of a GOD! And he knows it! 

-He’ll tease you relentlessly in public by doing stupid little things that show off his tongue skills; Licking an ice cream suggestively, sticking his tongue out at you, tying a knot in a cherry stem. And of course, it never fails to turn you on instantly.

-He can move it in ways that make your head spin just to think about. 

-While of course he likes getting oral, he prefers to give. Why waste that blessing on anything else??? 

-He'll hold you down with those big hands and powerful arms, your legs askew so he has an unobstructed path to the most sensitive parts of your sex, and keep you there for hours or until you break.

-Not only does he use it to go down on you; he also likes to lick everywhere else on your body. 

-Ears, neck, belly, legs, everywhere! He’s pretty much addicted to you.

-His most favorite position though is to have you over him, grinding into his mouth while his hands direct your hips. 

-Some see it as a submissive position. He sees it as a position of love and power. He can stop you still or speed you on, all with the strength of his hand.

-You better scream his name when you're coming for him the first time or he'll just pin you down and tongue fuck you until his name is all you know.


	6. How Billy and Stu met their S/O

-You knew Billy and Stu in school but you didn’t get close enough for them to really notice you until the start of Senior year.

-As soon as they acknowledged your existence, you were almost a fixation to them. 

-They’d never realized how attractive you were before then! How could they have been so blind? You were hot as fuck, inside and out. Your quirks and humor seemed to fit perfectly with theirs.

-After a while, you grew conflicted over your feelings for the boys. Why did you have to like them both?! There was no way you could date one of them and just be friends with the other. It’d be cruel to you AND them. 

-Luckily, they’d been feeling the same way and had devised a plan to approach you together. 

-They were already partners in practically everything else, why not in a relationship as well?

-After school, Stu invited you over to his place under the pretense of a small party for friends. It wasn’t until you arrived that you realized you had been subtly tricked.

-It was awkward at first but after a while, you didn’t mind so much. It wasn’t like you hadn’t hung out with them before.

-Two whole movies finished before someone finally said something. 

-Stu stumbled over his words in an adorable attempt to plead his case but was graciously saved by Billy. If you’d have them both, they’d love to take you on a date and try working out a relationship between all three of you. 

-It took some persuading and some reassuring that jealousy wouldn’t be an issue but you agreed to it by the end of the night.

-Your first date was the next day at the theater- a horror movie of course! What better way to get closer to you? 

-You switched back and forth during the movie, jumping and hiding your face against one of them when there was a scare that caught you off guard.

-Their macho man egos were thoroughly stroked by it.

-The first date ended with a chaste cheek kiss for both men. You wanted more but didn’t want to rush too fast. They didn’t press it either, which made you even more comfortable with them.

...

The first real kiss took place at one of Stu’s house parties. It was massively fun as always. The beer and liquor were flowing and the music was bumping. Billy and Stu were watching a movie with some of their friends while you were dancing with the girls in the kitchen. You didn’t realize it at first, but one by one your friends started to drift off into their own little groups. When someone started grinding with you again, you didn’t think much of it, until it became painfully obvious that the body behind yours was male. 

“Hey!” you exclaimed in shock.

You tried to pull away only to be held back against the man once more.

“Nah, you’ve been in here alone for so long. I think it’s safer for you in my arms.”

You felt nauseous at his implications and his grip tightened on your arm.

“Please, let me go,” you replied after a few moments. 

“Why? You eager to get to your boyfriend? So soon? We just got started, baby.”

Your heart sunk into your belly as he forced you around, cupping your face and holding you still as he leaned in. You didn’t know who he was but you’d seen him around the school. Why was he bothering you of all people?!

“Yes, my boyfriends,” you said, stressing the multiple meaning, “Two of them. They’ll kick your ass if you don't-”

“Only two huh? I think you could use another one!”

His breath was hot and smelled of beer and vomit as he chuckled against your cheek. No matter how hard you tried though, you just couldn’t push him off. He was too powerful. In a last-ditch effort, you reared your head back and let out a blood-curdling screech.

“STU! BILLY!” 

You brought your knee up fast and managed to graze his junk, only to be shoved back hard. Fear struck you silent as he glared down at you. Fuck, what could you do now?

Suddenly he was shoved aside. The sound he made as he was slammed into the wall made you cringe. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Stu snarled, hands scrunched tight in the man’s shirt as he held him off the floor.

“You lookin’ to die tonight?” Billy growled under his breath. 

“No! No, man! I’m sorry, alright? Just lemme go!” 

It took a lot of crying and pleading from the guilty party, and an apology to you from down on his knees, for them to finally let him go. You didn’t doubt for a moment that he would be a target of their wrath down the road. 

The instant he was through the door, your boys turned to you.

“Are you okay?” “Did he hurt you?” “Do we need to kill him?”

You quickly assured them that you were okay, but it didn’t seem to be enough. They held you close between the two of them as if you’d disappear. It was with the sensations of relief and safety flowing through your veins that you decided it was the time. Since you happened to be facing Stu, he was first. You rose onto your tiptoes without a word and snagged his face between your palms, tugging him down into a kiss. 

“Whoa,” he breathed out against your lips.

It was like a switch flipped inside of you as soon as he kissed back. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders at the same time as his hands slid down to your waist. Billy copied his motions around the front of your hips, pressing against your back. The kiss lasted only moments more before you were spun around so fast you nearly lost your balance.

“Shh, don’t worry, we got you, baby,” Billy muttered as they steadied you, “You never have to worry with us.”

At that, you had to smile.

“Yeah, I know you do. My two amazing boyfriends,” you murmured.

His mouth claimed yours passionately, hands digging into your hips as you leaned back against the taller man and let your own hands explore Billy’s arms. The tension in his muscles sent shivers down your spine, a little groan escaping between your mouths.

“So, not that this isn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced, but maybe we should wait until the party is over?” Stu commented huskily. 

You felt your face heat under the insinuation and they both stepped back. Maybe it was the alcohol or just the fact that you’d finally taken the next step in your relationship, but you couldn’t resist grinning at them.

“Yeah, yeah, if you’re lucky. Come on then. Isn’t there still a movie on?”


	7. Merry Christmas, Brahms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little drabble for one of the boys who need it most! I just wanna give this boy everything in the world. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Tooth-rotting fluff! 
> 
> -
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

How long had it even been since he’d had an actual Christmas? Twenty years? Longer? 

You didn’t dare ask Brahms, not wanting to dredge up such horrible memories, but the thought alone tugged at your heart something painful. In a cruel twisted sort of way, you were glad his parents had decided to leave. Sure, it wasn’t in the best way possible and you felt for Brahms losing them, but he was finally allowed to be free- well, as free as a murderer thought to be dead could be. 

He now had full roam of his house and grounds whenever he wanted. You’d convinced him to finally allow you to install internet and cable and now he was also able to use your Amazon account- with some guidance- to buy things online from himself when he needed. By all rights, he was just like any other agoraphobic shut-in rather than a prisoner stuck in the walls of a broken home. He was able to just… be. 

While you were still irritated at his parents’ deceit in the very beginning, some of the anger had been washed away when their lawyer had come to the home and informed you of their passing. In their will, they had left the home to you in the conditions that you stay there and continue taking care of their baby- the doll. The grocery bill, electric, and allowance for yourself were deducted from the funds they had left behind automatically, just as it had been before they had passed, so you didn’t even have to leave Brahms to work The only hitch was that if you were to ever move away, it would be forfeit and you’d lose it all. It didn’t fix what they had put him through, nor even touch all of the sins they had wracked up over the years, but it was something. 

You took a moment to say a well-wish to them, wherever they might have been in the afterlife, then continued on with wrapping the last gift. 

“Y/N!” Brahms called from the hall, “I’m done! Can we do presents now?”

The excitement in his voice was catching and you felt yourself grinning in response. Snagging up all the gifts you could fit into your arms, you called for his help.

“Can you carry the last of these down to the tree?” you asked as the door squeaked open.

“Whoa…”

Shifting to look past the boxes, you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at the look of awe on his face. It was a pleasant surprise to see him without his mask, something that he struggled with parting with, and even more so with the delight that danced in his expression.

“Are these all for me?” he asked.

You nodded and he instantly grabbed the remaining boxes, turning and marching out as if it were a race. Maybe to him, it was. He still had a lot of his loveable child-like quirks and you’d never want to take those away, but he also knew that you saw him as the man he truly was at the end of the day; no more using the child’s voice or hiding behind the doll. Though he did still like to stick to his schedule and preferred to have you fill that nurturing role, he was much more independent. 

“Y/N, hurry up!” 

Realizing you had fallen quite a bit behind, you shook your head and quickened your pace.

“Sorry Brahms, I got lost in thought,” you admitted, “It looks like-”

Your sentence trailed off as you saw a small pile of gifts next to the ones you’d sent down with him. They were crudely wrapped with newspaper but identifiable as Christmas presents nonetheless. 

“Brahms, where did- How did you get these?” you asked.

He shrugged, hands clasped behind his back in an obvious nervous gesture, and said softly, “I used your Amazon. You said I could order whatever I wanted.”

Slowly, you nodded and added the gifts in your arms to the pile. The moment you stood up he snagged your wrist and pulled you into a tight hug.

“Please don’t be mad. I wanted to get you something too since you were getting me stuff,” he whispered.

“Why would I be mad? Most of the money in my account is technically your inheritance, babe. I’m just shocked you managed to order those without me noticing,” you giggled.

His shoulders went limp in relief and then he hugged you even harder. Wet, sloppy, noisy kisses rained down all over your face and neck until you were squealing and trying to pull away. His powerful arms kept you trapped easily against him in a way that made you sigh in appreciation. Ever so slowly the playful kisses turned more sincere until he slotted his mouth hungrily against yours. 

With a shiver, you reached up and threaded your fingers into his soft curls, tugging gently just like you knew he liked. Passion, lust, admiration, love; he put forth all into the kiss and left you gasping for breath when he finally pulled away. 

“Okay, okay, don’t you want to open presents?” you urged softly.

Those gorgeous hazle eyes you’d come to adore so much looked down on you eagerly, lighting up before crinkling at the edges with his brilliant smile.

“Yes! Lets!” 

You let him pull you to the couch and sat next to him, feeling the butterflies start. Hopefully, he’d like everything you picked out for him. It was surprisingly hard to decide on things for a man that technically had an abundance of riches, not to mention leagues of pricey items already in his home. 

With the excitement of a young child, he ripped off the colorful paper from the first gift in a hurry. The second his eyes landed on the new paint set, he grinned. There was a quick thank you shouted out and then he was moving on to the next. He appeared to get more and more excited with each one, tearing them open and taking note of his prize before ravenously repeating the actions. By the time he got through his pile, he was bouncing in place on the couch. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Before you could fully comprehend what he was doing, he launched himself across the couch and tackled you onto your back. His mouth found yours frantically as his fingers dug into your hips. There was so much raw emotion to unpack in that one kiss that you found yourself getting dizzy with it. It wasn’t until you felt wetness on your face though that you realized he was crying. 

“Oh Brahms,” you murmured soothingly. 

Pulling him into a warm hug, you let his face rest against yours and gently ran your hands along his shoulders. Neither of you said anything for a while. It was a comfortable silence, filled only by the wind outside and the sounds of your breathing. 

After a while, you let your hands travel from his shoulders to his neck, thumbs rubbing softly along his bearded jaw. 

“You need to open your gifts,” he said as if suddenly realizing they were still on the floor.

He tried to scramble away but you quickly pulled him into another gentle kiss, not ready to let him go yet.

“Hey, I love you, Brahms. Being here with you is all the gift I need,” you murmured.

You held his gaze until he finally looked away bashfully, a flush of pink rising on his cheeks. How he managed to be so damn adorable despite being so damn hot and more than a foot taller was beyond you.

“Love you too, Y/N,” he replied, then added, “Does that mean you don’t want your presents?”

With a snicker, you gently slapped his arm and said, “I didn’t say that you brat!”


End file.
